Dandelion Pixie
|image= |category= |statsImage= |strength= 62 |speed= 202 |iq= 133 |rarity= Common |coins= 544 |xp= 25 |trap= Snapper Trapper |bait= Dandelion Tea |locationImage= }} The is a type of Nimble pixie monster that can be trapped. Locations This monster can be trapped in the following areas: ;Africa *Djemila, Algeria *Sebkha de Timimoun, Algeria *Cara Oasis, Egypt *Cyrene, Libya *Gulf of Sidra, Libya ;Asia *Khyber Pass, Afghanistan *Sakteng, Bhutan *Aydingkol, China *Bosten Lake, China *Changzhi, China *Chaohu Lake, China *Chengdu, China *Dagze Lake, China *Daliangzihe Forest, China *Fengdu, China *Ganhe River, China *Guyao Mountain, China *Heishan Mountain, China *Heng Shan, China *Hua Shan, China *Huangshan, China *Jinsha River, China *Jiuquan, China *Lake Dongting, China *Lancang River, China *Longwu River, China *Maijishan Grottoes, China *Mogao Grottoes, China *Mount Kailash, China *Nanyue, China *Nong'an, China *Nujiang River, China *Pingchang, China *Qaidam Basin, China *Qingdao, China *Qinghai Lake, China *Song Shan, China *Suizhou, China *Tai Shan, China *Tongren, China *Wunu Mountain, China *Wuwei, China *Wuzhen, China *Yalu He River, China *Yushu, China *Zhongnan Mountain, China *Nanda Devi, India *Sambhar Lake, India *Thar Desert, India *Allah Akbar Gorge, Iran *Bam, Iran *Mount Binaud, Iran *Silakhor Plain, Iran *Hammer Lake, Iraq *Tharthar Lake, Iraq *Sea of Galilee, Israel *Timna Valley, Israel *Akakura Shrine, Japan *Koga Village, Japan *Kurume, Japan *Mt Fuji, Japan *Nakadori Island, Japan *Dzungarian Gate, Kazakhstan *Lake Inder, Kazakhstan *Saryarka, Kazakhstan *Tamgaly Gorge, Kazakhstan *Ukok Plateau, Kazakhstan *Bei'er Lake, Mongolia *Singing Dunes, Mongolia *Mount Everest, Nepal *Taedong River, North Korea *Ganghwa Dolmen, South Korea *Palmyra, Syria *Archabil Gorge, Turkmenistan *Mount Arlan, Turkmenistan *Sarygamysh Lake, Turkmenistan *Aral Sea, Uzbekistan *Tudakul Lake, Uzbekistan ;Europe *Gurlspitze, Austria *Lake Neusiedl, Austria *Braslau Lakes, Belarus *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus *Prenj, Bosnia & Herzegovina *Central Balkan Mountains, Bulgaria *The Stone Mushrooms, Bulgaria *Chalice Rock, Czech Republic *Sumava, Czech Republic *Himmelbjerget, Denmark *Langelinie, Denmark *Varska, Estonia *Vormsi, Estonia *Aland Islands, Finland *Astuvansalmi, Finland *Hailuoto, Finland *Halti, Finland *Inari, Finland *Kainuu Sea, Finland *Kaldoaivi, Finland *Lake Kemijarvi, Finland *Lokka Reservoir, Finland *Pielinen, Finland *Yllas, Finland *Autun, France *Broceliande Forest, France *Calais Shore, France *Cap de Nice, France *Chavignol, France *Forest Of Versailles, France *La Ferte-Bernard, France *Lake Leman, France *Laval-Dieu, France *Les Combes, France *Parc de Millevaches, France *Tarascon, France *Vezere Valley, France *Vix, France *Bavarian Forests, Germany *Black Forest, Germany *Brocken, Germany *Castle Neuschwanstein, Germany *Fussen, Germany *Lennebergwald, Germany *Mulde, Germany *Teutoburg Forest, Germany *The Stone Dance Of Boitin, Germany *Eleusis, Greece *Aggtelek, Hungary *Hortobagy Puszta, Hungary *Lake Balaton, Hungary *Zengo, Hungary *Skellig Michael, Ireland *Temple Hill, Ireland *Florence, Italy *La Spezia, Italy *Vesuvius, Italy *Gauja National Park, Latvia *Curonian Spit, Lithuania *Lake Galve, Lithuania *Kneiff, Luxembourg *Hoogeloon, Netherlands *Lake Yssel, Netherlands *Bodo, Norway *Bymarka, Norway *Jostedalsbreen, Norway *Kristiansand Shore, Norway *Lomsdal-Visten, Norway *Tinnelva, Norway *Bialowieza Primeval Forest, Poland ;Europe cont'd *Dabie Lake, Poland *Pisz Forest, Poland *Sandomierz Valley, Poland *Vistula, Poland *Warta, Poland *Agroal, Portugal *Almendres Cromlech, Portugal *Sagres Point, Portugal *Dacian Fortresses, Romania *Dunai River, Romania *Don River, Russia *Irtysh River, Russia *Kazanka Confluence, Russia *Kivach Waterfall, Russia *Lake Baikal, Russia *Lake Beloye, Russia *Lake Cheko, Russia *Lupchinga Island, Russia *Manpupuner Rocks, Russia *Mirny, Russia *Spasskoye-Lutovinovo, Russia *Strelka, Russia *White Sea, Russia *Zeya River, Russia *Carpathian Forests, Slovakia *Idrija, Slovenia *Almaden, Spain *Bay Of Gibraltar, Spain *Bunol, Spain *Cordoba, Spain *Cuenca, Spain *Ibiza, Spain *Las Medulas, Spain *Mont Perdu, Spain *Palmeral of Elche, Spain *Sella Valley, Spain *Tower of Hercules, Spain *Aavasaksa, Sweden *Cauldron Crest, Sweden *Gotland, Sweden *Storsjon, Sweden *Uppsala Observatory, Sweden *Vattern, Sweden *Lake Greifen, Switzerland *Weisshorn, Switzerland *Hasan Dagi, Turkey *Imbros Island, Turkey *Nemrut Golu, Turkey *Payas, Turkey *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey *Yanartas, Turkey *Afan Forest, UK *Blackhope Scar, UK *Brimmond Hill, UK *Giant's Causeway, UK *Guernsey, UK *Hadrian's Wall, UK *Isle Of Man, UK *Isle Of Wight, UK *Loch Ness, UK *Norfolk Broads, UK *Nottingham, UK *Oban, UK *Pass of Llanberis, UK *Ring of Brodgar, UK *Sherwood Forest, UK *Stonehenge, UK *The Cotswolds, UK *Watch Croft, UK *Yorkshire Dales, UK *L'viv, Ukraine *Smotrych River, Ukraine *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine *Sudak Shore, Ukraine ;North America *North Bimini, Bahamas *Akimiski Island, Canada *Alice Lake, Canada *Cheltenham Badlands, Canada *Cold Lake, Canada *Deninu Kue, Canada *Great Bear Lake, Canada *La Gaspesie, Canada *Mt. Sandberg, Canada *Okanagan Lake, Canada *Opasquia, Canada *Pelly Crossing, Canada *Reindeer Lake, Canada *Schefferville, Canada *Sioux Lookout, Canada *Torngat Mountains, Canada *Tuktoyaktuk Pingos, Canada *Ukkusiksalik, Canada *Western Fundy Shore, Canada *Bayas, Mexico *Picacho del Diablo, Mexico *Zacaton, Mexico *Alligator Bend, USA *Bellhammon Tract, USA *Black Hills Forest, USA *Black Rock Desert, USA *Cascade Springs, USA *Chiricahua, USA *Clear Creek, USA *Cunningham Island, USA *Cypress Creek, USA *Death Valley, USA *Deepwater Creek Bay, USA *Devil's Garden, USA *Emerald Bay, USA *Great Salt Lake, USA *Great Smoky Mountains, USA *Guadalupe Mountains, USA *Gurdon, USA *Lake o' the dalles, USA *McClusky Mountain, USA *Mesa Verde, USA *Mount Rainier, USA *Mushroom Rock, USA *Nankoweap Rapid, USA *New Almaden, USA *Niagara Falls, USA *Old Faithful, USA *Omak Lake, USA *Palo Duro Canyon, USA *Pelican Bay, USA *Petrified Forest, USA *Pilot Rock, USA *Port Orange, USA *Serpent Mound, USA *Spirit Lake, USA *Timber Trails, USA *Wardenclyffe Tower, USA *Yamsay Mountain, USA *Gates of the Arctic, (Alaska) USA *Kodiak Island, (Alaska) USA *Mendenhall Valley, (Alaska) USA *Nunivak Island, (Alaska) USA Traps The following traps can be used to catch this monster: *Basic Pit - *Cage Drop Trap - *Basic Box Trap - *Camouflaged Box Trap - *Tar Pit - *Scorpio - *Mousetrap - *Snapper Trapper - Baits The following baits can be used to attract this monster: *Dandelion Tea - *Dandelion - Uses Quests Trapping this monster is needed to complete the following quests: *Pixie Dust (quest) *Pixielated *Pixie Problems *Just a sprinkle of Pixie Dust... Achievements *Nimble Souls (5 needed) Loot These are items that commonly drop from trapping this monster: *Pixie Dust *Golden Hair Category:Nimble Monsters Category:Nimble Category:Monsters Category:Trappable Monsters